Gilgamesh (Dissidia)
Gilgamesh is a playable character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, representing Final Fantasy V. He is Exdeath's most prominent general, but was ultimately banished to the Interdimensional Rift after failing his assignments repeatedly. Since then, he began traveling between worlds, sometimes appearing to the player party to battle them, making him unique as a comical recurring character. Prior to his official announcement, hackers found the artwork on the right embedded within the Prologus demo. He was officially confirmed in an advertising billboard seen in Japanese gaming stores, featuring a screen-shot of him performing his EX Burst. Appearance Gilgamesh's appearance in Dissidia 012 is directly based on his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy V based on a design by Tetsuya Nomura. He wears primarily red and gray armor with yellow details, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. Gilgamesh's main weapon is a . His EX Mode is is based on his "morphed" form, giving him eight arms and different armor with a red, yellow and blue color scheme, as well as a more monstrous face. Story It's unknown what his role in the story is, but the end of the third trailer shows Bartz wandering through the Rift when a dark portal opens in the air behind him, and Gilgamesh's voice calls out to him "Well well, Bartz, we meet again!" The trailer ends before Gilgamesh is shown. In a new Famitsu scan, Gilgamesh is seen approaching Bartz, saying "I told you not to forget my name." Battle Gilgamesh is described as a Scramble Fighter, where he picks a weapon at random when attacking. This makes the strength and effects of his attacks unpredictable.http://community.livejournal.com/ffchaoticcosmos/320562.html#cutid1 Bravery attacks HP attacks EX Mode Gilgamesh's EX Mode is labeled Secret Sword, where he transforms into his morphed form from Final Fantasy V, changing his armor design and sprouting six more arms. His EX Mode bonus is Eight Closed Sacred Sword Paths. His EX Burst is called The Greatest Blade where he picks one of his eight weapons he uses during EX Mode. Each weapon has a special ability of its own: *'Excalibur' - All damage dealt is multiplied by 2. *'Excalipoor' - All damage dealt is reduced to 1. *'Naginata' - A spear with incredible range. *'Masamune' - Generates a lot of EX Force. *'Genji's Katana' - Deplete the opponent's EX Gauge. *'Zantetsuken' - Uses a quick draw style of attack that can instantly cause Bravery Break. *'Battle Axe' - A weapon with a wide range of damage; if Gilgamesh is lucky, it can hit for massive damage. *'Chicken Knife' - The lower Gilgamesh's HP, the higher the damage he will deal. Allusions *Gilgamesh's artwork is similar to his recurring battle pose. *Gilgamesh's HP attacks are based on those he used against the party in several battles during the events of Final Fantasy V. *The weapons Gilgamesh carries during his EX Mode are references to weapons he has been seen wielding repeatedly throughout the series: **The Excalipoor is one of Gilgamesh's trademark weapons: a false Excalibur found during his search for the legendary weapon. **The Genji's Katana alludes to the Genji equipment that he carries in his various appearances and that can be stolen from him. **The Masamune and the Excalibur are recurring abilities he may perform when summoned, Excalibur in particular being the legendary blade he is seen searching for in several games. **The Zantetsuken is Odin's weapon, which Gilgamesh takes from him and uses as a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. He also possesses the blade in Final Fantasy XII, although it is designed differently. **The Naginata and the Battle Axe are present on his various sprites. **The Chicken Knife is a weapon in Final Fantasy V which increases its damage when the party escapes a battle and is potentially the strongest weapon in the game. Although Gilgamesh has never wielded it, he has a penchant for running from battle when he loses. References Category:Unreleased Material Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Characters